Runescape songs
by The Scorcher
Summary: Real songs but runescape versions of them these are parodies. Chap 1 Parody of Beverly Hills, Chap 2 parody of Video Killed the Radio Star. Chap 3 parody of we are the champions, Chap 4 parody of rock n roll all nite. And many many more! Please R
1. Varrock Castle

Where I come from isn't all that great

My boat is a piece of crap

My fashion sense is a little whack

And my friends are just as screwy as me

I didn't go to tutorial island

Preppie girls never looked at me

Why should they?

I ain't nobody

Got nothing in my back pack

Varrock Castle

That's where I want to be

Livin' in Varrock Castle

Varrock Castle

Rolling like a king

Livin' in Varrock Castle

Look at all those king and queens

They're all so beautiful and clean

When the servants scrub the floors

They get the spaces in between

I wanna live a life like that

I wanna be just like a king

Take my picture by the fountain

'cause I'm the next big thing

Varrock Castle

That's where I want to be

Livin' in Varrock Castle

Varrock Castle

Rolling like a king

Livin' in Varrock Castle

The truth is I don't stand a chance

It's something that you're created into

And I just don't belong

No I don't

I'm just a no-class beat down jester

And I will always be that way

I might as well enjoy my life

And watch the princes play

Varrock Castle

That's where I want to be

Livin' in Varrock Castle

Varrock Castle

Rolling like a king

Livin' in Varrock Castle

Varrock Castle


	2. Runescape Killed the Little Kid Star

I heard you on the friends list back in O Two  
Lying awake insane at messaging with on you.  
If I was young I didn't see you coming through.

Oh-a oh

They took the credit for your second account  
Rewritten by armor and new technology,  
and now I understand the super strength seen  
Oh-a oh

I met your girl friend.  
Oh-a oh

What did you tell her?  
Runescape killed the little kid star.  
Runescape killed the little kid star.

Members came and broke your heart.  
Oh-a-a-a oh  
And now we meet in an abandoned castle  
We hear the messages and it seems so long ago.  
And you remember the jingles used to go.  
Oh-a oh

You were the first one.  
Oh-a oh

You were the last one.

Runescape killed the little kid star.  
Runescape killed the little kid star.  
In my mind and in my boat, we can't find our arrows we've shot too far  
Oh-a-aho oh,  
Oh-a-aho oh

Runescape killed the little kid star.  
Runescape killed the little kid star.

In my mind and in my boat, we can't find out arrows we've shot them to far.  
Members came and broke your heart,

Put all the blame on Internet

You are a little kid star.  
You are a little kid killed the little kid star.

Runescape killed the little kid star.

Runescape killed the little kid star.

Runescape killed the little kid star.

Runescape killed the little kid star.

Runescape killed the little kid star.

Runescape killed the little kid star.

Runescape killed that Little kid star yes it did.


	3. We are the level 126s

I've paid my gold -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bans   
I've had a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through 

We are the level 126s - my friends  
And we'll keep on pking- till the end -  
We are the level126s-  
We are the level 126s  
No time for noobs  
'Cause we are the 126s - of runescape - 

I've taken my bows  
And my certain messages -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
-  
I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of clouds  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole elf race -   
And I ain't gonna lose -

We are the level 126s - my friends  
And we'll keep on pking - till the end -  
We are the 126s -  
We are the 126s  
No time for noobs  
'Cause we are the level 126s - of runescape-


	4. I wanna play Runescape all nite!

You show us everything you've got  
You keep on dancin' and the bank gets hot  
You drive to wild, we'll pk you like crazy  
You say you wanna go for a teleport  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in  
You drive us to the wild, we'll pk you like crazy  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day

You keep on saying you'll be off in the while  
You're crazy and I know you'll be off in a while  
You drive to the wild, we'll pk you like crazy  
You show us everything you've got  
Baby, baby that's quite a lot  
And you us to the wild, we'll pk you crazy  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'

I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape all nite and party every day  
I wanna play runescape


	5. Another one gets Pked

The user walks warily down the street,  
With the helmet pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Cross Bows ready to go  
Are you ready, are you ready for this  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
Out of the doorway the bolts rip  
To the sound of the beat

Another one gets Pked  
Another one gets Pked  
And another one down, and another one down  
Another one gets Pked  
Hey, I'm launch a bolt at you too  
Another one gets Pked

How do you think I'm going to get along,  
Without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had,  
And kicked me out on my home

Are you happy, are you satisfied  
How long can you stand the beat  
Out of the doorway the arrows rip  
To the sound of the beat

Chorus

Another one gets Pked  
Another one gets Pked  
Another one gets Pked  
Another one gets Pked  
There are plenty of ways you can pk a user  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can scam him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the arrows rip  
Repeating the sound of the beat

**The original version was by Queen and was called Another one Bites the dust.**


	6. Wake me up when my Membership ends

Summer has come and passed  
The greatest things never last

wake me up when my membership ends

like my friends come to pass  
seven months has gone so fast  
wake me up when my membership ends

here comes the free server again  
loaded with pop ups  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when my membership ends

summer has come and passed  
my membership will never last  
wake me up when my membership ends

I want to become a member again  
like I did when spring began  
wake me up when membership ends

here comes the free server again  
with not as much quests or items  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when my membership ends

Summer has come and passed  
One million gold will never last

wake me up when my membership ends.

like my friends come to pass  
One year has gone so fast  
wake me up when membership ends  
wake me up when membership ends  
wake me up when my membership ends

**The original version was by Green Day and was called wake me up when September ends.**


	7. We hate it when our friends become

We hate it when our friends become high leveled  
We hate it when our friends become high leveled  
Oh, look at that armor  
ah look at that helmet, its so cold  
it's such a Runescapey world, well  
it's really so LOL  
Rofl, ah, ha , Rofl,

We hate it when our friends become high leveled  
And if they're No Doubt, that makes it even worse and  
we can pk them  
You bet your life we will  
pk them  
If we can attack them  
Well, we may as well ...  
Its really LOL  
Rofl, ah, ha, Rofl ...

You see it should've been me  
could've been me

Everybody knows  
Everybody says so  
They say :

"ah, you have loads of swords  
So many swords  
More swords than they could stand  
Axe  
Spear  
Then they pk everyone  
Just listen ..."  
La, la-la, la-la  
just Listen!  
It's really LOL  
Rofl, ah, ha...

The original version was by Reel Big Fish and was called

We hate it when our friends become succesful.


	8. Iron Armor

I Have Iron Amor!

Have I lost my mind?  
Will I be able to see or will be blind.  
Can I walk at all,  
Or if I moves will I fall?  
Will I live or be dead?  
I have many thoughts within my head?  
We'll just steal his password and now we're there  
Why should we even care?

My armor was turned to steel was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
When I traveled time  
For the future of elf kind.

Nobody wants me  
They just stare at me and go back and explore the world.  
I will plan my vengeance  
That will soon unfold

Now the time is here  
For my iron armor to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kill the noobs I once saved

Nobody wants me  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps me  
Now I will have my revenge

Heavy boots of lead  
I will fill my victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron armor lives again

**This song was by Black Sabbath and was called Iron Man.**


	9. Jagex gave runescape to you II

Jagex gave runescape, gave runescape to you  
Put it in the soul of everyone  
Do you know what you want? you don't know for sure  
You don't feel right, you can't find a cure  
And you're gettin' less than what you're lookin' for

You don't have gold or a fancy boat.  
And you're tired of wishin' on a falling star  
You gotta put your faith in a sharp scimitar

Chorus:  
Jagex gave runescape, gave runescape to you  
Gave runescape to everyone (oh yeah)  
Jagex gave runescape, gave runescape to you  
Put it in the PC of everyone

Now listen  
If you wanna be a warrior, or fight with a scimitar  
Man, you gotta sweat or you won't get far  
Cause it's never too late to play nine-to-five

You can take a stand, or you can get runescapitize  
You can work real hard or just fantasize  
But you don't start livin' till you realize - I gotta tell ya!

Jagex gave runescape, gave runescape to you Gave runescape to everyone

Jagex gave runescape, gave runescape to you  
Put it in the PC

(instrumental break)

Jagex gave runescape (to everyone he gave the song to be sung)  
Jagex gave runescape, gave runescape to you

Jagex gave Runescape (to everyone he gave the song to be sung)  
Jagex gave runescape, gave runescape to you  
Saved runescape

Chorus repeats out...

I know life sometimes can get tough! and I know life sometimes can be a drag!  
But people, we have been given a gift, we have been given a game  
And that game's name is... Runescape!

**This song was by Kiss and was originally call God Gave rock 'n' roll to you II. **


	10. No more Mister Nice User

I used to be such a sweet, sweet thing  
Until they got a hold of me  
I opened doors for level 126s  
I helped the noobs learn to play  
I got no friends 'cause they read the scrolls  
They can't be seen with me and I'm getting shot down  
And I'm feeling mean  
No more Mister Nice User  
No more Mister Clean  
No more Mister Nice User  
They say he's a noob , he's obscene  
I got no friends 'cause they read the scrolls  
They can't be seen with me and I'm getting shot down  
And I'm feeling mean  
A wolf bit me on leg today  
My cat clawed my eye  
My mom's been thrown out of saradomian circle  
My dad's had to hide  
I went to church incognito  
When everybody rose, the Abbot Langley  
Punched me in the nose

He said,  
No more Mister Nice User  
No more Mister Clean  
No more Mister Nice User  
They say he's a noob , he's obscene

**The original was by Alice Cooper and was called No More Mr. Nice Guy**


	11. Runescape day

Say, Hey!

Hear the sound of the swing of a sword  
Coming down like a dragon's flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The noobs who died without a name

Hear the werewolves howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the gnomes lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow trees  
This is the dawning of the rest of our users  
On runescape day

Hear the axe slicing out of time  
Another goblin has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the gold's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of elves(Hey!)  
A gag, a burlap bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow trees  
This is the dawning of the rest of our users  
On Runescape day

(Hey!)  
(Say, Hey!)

"The representative from Asgarnia has the floor"

we hate the king Varrock  
arrows away is your punishment  
Pulverize the watch towers  
Who criticize your king  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the noobs that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're muggers yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow trees  
This is the dawning of the rest of our users  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow trees  
This is the dawning of the rest of our users  
This is our lives on runescape day

**The original version was by Green Day and was called Holiday.**


	12. We will scam you!

Buddy you're a noob now make some noise  
Playin' in the dirt gonna be a warrior someday  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big noob  
Kickin' your account all over the place  
We will we will scam you

We will we will scam you

Buddy you're a great warrior you a tough man  
Shoutin' in the dungeon  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big noob  
Wavin' your standard all over the place

We will we will scam you  
We will we will scam you

Buddy you're an old level126 poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some quit some day

You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
A knight better put you back in your place

We will we will scam you  
We will we will scam you

**This was originaly written by Queen and was called we will rock you.**


	13. LOL

(Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
(Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
(Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
(Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
(Oi! Oi! Oi!)

See me pk you in the wild  
On your color PC screen  
Out for all that I can get,  
If you know what I mean  
Women to the left of me,  
And women to the right  
Ain't got no bow, ain't got no sword,  
Don't you start no fight...

REFRAIN  
Cause It's LOL, it's laugh out loud!  
(LOL) And I'll win the fight!  
(LOL) I'm a power load!  
(LOL) Watch me laaaaaugh!

I'm dirty, magic, and mighty unclean,  
I'm a wanted user  
Ban account number one,  
Understand?  
So, lock up you're a noob, and lock up your gf,  
Lock up your backdoor, and run for your account  
The man is back in Varrock,  
So, don't you mess me 'round...

REFRAIN  
Cause It's LOL, it's laugh out loud!  
(LOL) And I'll win the fight!  
(LOL) I'm a power load!  
(LOL) Watch me laaaugh!

SOLO

REFRAIN  
LOL (Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
LOL (Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
LOL (Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
LOL (Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
LOL , it's laugh out loud! (Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
LOL And I'll win the fight! (Oi! Oi! Oi!)  
LOL I'm a power load! (Oi! Oi! Oi!)(LOL) Watch me laaaaaaaaaaaugh

**This song was by AC DC and was called TNT.**


	14. Zamorak

Good evening, ..., it's your doom  
Hanging in the shrines, suspended from the saradomian  
Life is long and heavy like a shadow of a city  
Massive killer god flying around  
Looking for a spot to destroy the saradomians on the ground before they know  
What hit them from above  
It's Zamorak, he's so incredible  
Zamorak, someone indestructible  
Zamorak, massive and maniacal  
Zamorak, teeny weeny vulnerable point

Somewhere deep inside shifty to the core  
His heart is full and fueled  
By the dark side of runescape that makes it go  
To and yo  
Killing

Dark hearted god roll the demons dice  
Destroy him one more time cause he's so good he'll come back twice  
But now no more  
No more, no more  
It's Zamorak, someone so incredible  
Zamorak, someone indestructible  
Zamorak, massive and maniacal  
Zamorak, teeny weeny vulnerable point  
Zamorak, someone so incredible  
Zamorak, someone indestructible  
Zamorak, massive and maniacal  
Zamorak, teeny weeny vulnerable point

Goodbye, Zamorak  
You were the most powerful god, ever in runescape

**This song was by The Presidents of The United States of America and was called Death Star.**

**Well in case you didn't know this is about Zamorak and if he got destroyed.**


	15. Varrockian Rhapsody

Is this the real life-  
Is this just a game-  
Caught in a PC-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look at the screen and see-  
I'm just a poor user, I need no sympathy-  
Because I'm easy come,easy go,  
A little high,little low,  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,  
To me

Jagex ,just banned a man,  
He scammed, a guy with a slow head  
Clicked the mouse and knows he's banned  
Jagex, his account just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away-  
Jagex ooo,  
Didn't mean to make you annoyed-  
If I'm not on again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-

Too late, my banning has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Jagex ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I don't want to be banned,  
I sometimes wish I'd never created this account at all..

I see a little level three man  
Varrock, Varrock will you go to Falador  
Power outage and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Apothecary, Apothecary,  
Apothecary, Apothecary  
Apothecary potion-magnifico-  
But I'm just a poor user and nobody loves me-  
He's just a poor user from a poor family-  
Spare him his ban from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Barbarian! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Barbarian! we will not let you go-let him go  
Barbarian! we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-

Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-  
Barrock has a demon put aside for me,for me,for me-

So you think you can slice me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to be banned-  
Oh baby-can't do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,

Any way the wind blows...

**The original version was written by Queen and was called Bohemian Rhapsody. **


	16. Addicted to Runescape

I heard it was ok,  
But I want to know  
I'm addicted,  
I'm addicted to runescape  
I can't pretend I don't like it  
When I don't think about it  
Do you think I can stand this?  
I tried to make me happy  
But my account got hacked anyway

I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to Runescape  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to runescape  
Now it's over  
Can't forget being scammed  
And I never  
Gonna kill a blue dragon again  
Rune Crafter  
Rune Crafter

Since the day I played it  
And after all the times I played it  
I'm still addicted,  
I'm addicted to runescape  
I think you know that it's dumb  
I'd run a thousand miles to get it  
Do you think I can stand this?  
I tried to make me happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to play it  
But I got banned anyway

I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to runescape  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to runescape  
Now it's over  
Can't forget being scammed  
And I never  
Gonna kill a blue dragon again  
Rune Crafter  
Rune Crafter  
How long will I be wanting?  
A membership  
I don't know why I'm still wanting  
I can't give you my password

I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to Runescape  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to Runescape

I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to Runescape  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to Runescape

Now it's over  
Can't forget being scammed  
And I never  
Gonna kill a blue dragon again  
Rune Crafter  
Rune Crafter

I'm addicted to Runescape  
Rune Crafter  
I'm addicted to Runescape  
Rune Crafter  
I'm addicted to Runescape  
Rune Crafter  
I'm addicted to Runescape  
Rune Crafter

**The Original version was by Simple Plan and was called Addicted to You**


	17. The Noob

A long, long time ago  
On a PC far away  
Varrock was under an attack  
And I thought me and The Old Nite  
Could talk the goblins in  
To maybe cutting the users a little slack  
But their response, it didn't thrill us  
They locked the doors and tried to ban us  
We escaped and began to flee  
Then met Choppermad and Muskee  
We took a bongo from the scene  
And we went to Falador to see the Queen  
We all wound up on Al Kharid  
That's where... we found... this noob

Oh,  
My my this here Noobish guy  
May be Level 126 someday later - now he's just a level nine  
He left Lumbridge and kissed his gf goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a strong guy, Soon I'm gonna be a Strong Guy"

Did you know this runescape slave  
Isn't even good enough to where steel  
But he can use the magic, they say

Ahh, do you see him hitting a goblin  
Though he's level nine and it's level three  
Yeah, he's probably gonna kill it someday

Well, I know he smithed a dagger  
And I've heard how fast he can level up  
And his pick axe broke too  
So we made a him a few  
He was a mining ace  
And the minute dwarves started mining that place  
Well, I knew who would mine the most  
Oh yes, it was our noob

We started singin' ...  
My my this here Noobish guy  
May be level 126 someday later - now he's just a level nine  
And he left Lumbridge and kissed his gf goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Strong Guy, Soon I'm gonna be a Strong Guy"

Now we finally got to Falador  
The White Knights we knew would want  
To see how good the noob could beSo we took him there and we told the tale  
How his mining skills were off the scale  
And he might fulfill that legacy  
Oh, the Knights was impressed, of course  
Could he could he find the rune source  
They interviewed the Newbie  
All slaying they canceled  
Because Sir Amik Varze sensed in him much Zamorak  
And The Old Nite said "Now listen here"  
"Just stick it in armor gears"  
"I still will teach this noob"

He was singin' ...  
My my this here Noobish guy  
May be level 126 someday later - now he's just level nine  
And he left Lumbridge and kissed his gf goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Strong Guy, Soon I'm gonna be a Strong Guy"

We caught a ride back to Varrock  
'Cause King Raold wanted to  
I frankly would've liked to stay  
We all fought in that epic Pk  
And it wasn't long at all before  
Little Newbie flew his carpet and saved the game  
And in the end some Goblins died  
Some Cities blew up and some shops fried  
A lot of accounts were banned  
The Chaos Druids were broken  
And the User I admire most  
Fed up with Zezima and now he's toast  
Well, I'm still here and he's a smoked  
I guess I'll train this noob

And I was singin' ...  
My my this here Noobish guy  
May be Level 126 someday later - now he's just a Level Nine  
And he left Lumbridge and kissed his gf goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Strong Guy, Soon I'm gonna be a Strong Guy"

We were singin' ...  
My my this here Noobish guy  
May be Level 126 someday later - now he's just Level Nine  
And he left Lumbridge and kissed his Gf goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Strong Guy"

**The original was by Don McClean and was called American Pie and then Weird Al Yankovic parodied it and it was called The Saga Begins.**


	18. Runescape ga ga

I'd sit alone and play the scape  
My only game through bored nights  
And everything I could imagine  
I played it on Runescape  
Runescape.

You played them all warriors, mages, archers  
Through wars in the wild - invaded by pkers  
You made 'em play - you made 'em addicted  
You made us feel like we were slayers of vampires.

So don't play some mediocre game  
An obsession for the girls and boys  
Who just don't know and waste there summer  
And just complain when they can't play  
You had your rune, you had the sword  
You've yet to have your finest players  
Runescape

All we play is Runescape Ga Ga  
Runescape goo goo  
Runescape ga ga  
All we play is Runescape ga ga  
Runescape blah blah  
Runescape what updates?  
Runescape, someone still play you!

We watch the screen - we watch the archers  
On pcs for hour and hours  
We hardly need to use our keyboards  
How games changes through the years.

Let's hope you never leave old game  
Like all updates on you we hear  
Keep updating cause we might play you  
When we grow tired of the arrow keys  
You've yet to have your finest players  
Runescape

All we play is Runescape Ga Ga  
Runescape goo goo  
Runescape ga ga  
All we play is Runescape ga ga  
Runescape blah blah  
Runescape what updates?  
Runescape, someone still play you!


	19. I Love Runescape

I saw her playin' there by the pc screen  
I knew she must a been about thirteen  
The her skills where strong  
Using' my favorite sword  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till she was pking with me singing a song

I love runescape  
So I gave another 5 buck, to jagex , baby  
I love Runescape  
So come an' fight your best' pk with me

She smiled so I got up and' asked for her username  
That don't matter, she said,  
'Cause I'm in it for the fame

Said can I take you to Falador so we can train on white knights

Next we were pking on noobs  
She was with me, yeah me, swingin'

Next we were pking on noobs  
She was with me, yeah me, swingin'

I love runescape  
So I gave another 5 buck, to jagex , baby  
I love Runescape  
So come an' fight your best' pk with me

Said can I take you to Falador so we can train on white knights

An we'll be ' pking on  
An' swingin' that same old sword  
Yeah with me, swingin'

I love runescape  
So I gave another 5 buck, to jagex , baby  
I love Runescape  
So come an' fight your best' pk with me

**The Original was called I love Rock n' Roll by Joan Jet and the BlackHearts.**


	20. We're Not Gonna play it

Oh We're Not Gonna play It  
no, We Ain't Gonna play It  
oh We're Not Gonna play It Anymore

we've Got The internet To Choose And  
there Ain't No Way We'll play it  
this Is Our account, This Is Our sword  
we'll Fight The dragons That Be Just  
don't Pick Our quests 'cause  
you Don't scam, You Don't Belong

Oh We're Not Gonna play It  
no, We Ain't Gonna play It  
oh We're Not Gonna play It Anymore

oh You're So Addicting  
your Games are Never Ending  
we Don't Want a update', Not A Quest From You  
your Life Is internet And pwnage  
boring And PC gaming  
if That's Your game, Your game Won't Do

LOL...  
LOL...  
we're warriors/yeah  
we're archers/yeah  
we'll PK/yeah  
you'll See/yeah

Oh We're Not Gonna play It  
no, We Ain't Gonna play It  
oh We're Not Gonna play It Anymore

Oh We're Not Gonna play It  
no, We Ain't Gonna play It  
oh We're Not Gonna play It Anymore

no Way!

LOL...  
LOL...  
we're warriors/yeah  
we're archers/yeah  
we'll PK/yeah  
you'll See/yeah

we're Not Gonna play It  
no, We Ain't Gonna play Itwe're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

we're Not Gonna Take It, No!  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

just You Try And Make Us  
we're Not Gonna Take It  
come On  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
you're All Worthless And Weak  
we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore  
now Drop And Give Me Twenty  
we're Not Gonna Take It  
oh Crinch Pin  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh You And Your Uniform  
we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

**This song was by Twisted Sister and was called We're not gonna take it.**


	21. PK all Night

So if you're playing  
You know I'm here online for you  
You just have a crossbow  
I just pked you  
And if you pk me  
You leave me lost  
No items gone  
We just have a cross bow  
I just pked you  
I know I won't be pking  
Without you

I say I'll pk you  
You say you don't pk  
I say pk all night

I say I'll pk you  
You say you don't pk  
I say pk all night

I say I'll pk you  
You say you don't pk  
I say pk all night

If I move this could pk  
If eyes move this can pk  
I want you to pk all night

I know I won't be pking  
Without you

I say I'll pk you  
You say you don't pk  
I say pk all night

If I move this could pk  
If eyes move this can pk  
I want you to pk all night

If I move this could pk  
If eyes move this can pk

Come on Take me out  
I know I won't be pking  
Without you

**The original was by Franz Ferdinand and was called Take me Out.**


	22. I wanna be upgraded

Twenty-twenty-twenty four days to go  
I wanna be upgraded  
Nothing to fight  
Nowhere to sight  
I Wanna be upgraded  
Just put me in a member world  
And get me on a boat  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my keyboard  
I can't control my mouse  
Oh no oh no  
Just get me on the boat  
And get me to the arena  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco  
I can't control my swords  
I can't control my bows  
Oh no oh no

**originaly by The Ramones and was called "I wanna be sedated"**


	23. Become a Member

Here come old goblin he come grooving up slowly  
He got dagger dagger weapon he one holy roller  
He got armor down to his knee  
Got to be a killer he just kill what he sees

He wear no iron mail he got toe-jam granite maul  
He got battle axer he shoot arrows over  
He say "I play all, you play all"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Become a member right now before me

He attack farmer he got Minotaur maze  
He got shield sideboard he one bone cracker  
He got feet down below his plate  
Hold you in his boat you can feel his addictees  
Become a member right now before me

He toaster he got early warning  
He got karjarma water he one magic filter  
He say "axe and axe and one is tree"  
Got to be good play cause he so hard pk  
Become a member right now before me

**Originaly Called Come together by The Beatles**


	24. When Runescape was Fun

You sit there in your headache  
Waiting on some awesome game  
To save you from your old games  
You play runescape  
Watch it now ... you go play!

It doesn't look a thing like War craft  
But it is so addicting  
Like you imagined when runescape was fun

Can pk this user  
I don't know  
leveling now than ever before  
I know we can make it to 99  
Let's train now  
Pk now, watch him go 

We're burning down the noob users  
On the back of a pk group that pking

when runescape was fun  
when runescape was fun

And sometimes you turn on your browser  
and see the game you use to play  
when runescape was fun

They say the Zamorak's wine, it ain't so good  
You don't have to steal right now  
But you can trick your friend  
Every once in a little while

You sit there in your headache  
Waiting on some awesome game  
To save you from your old games  
You play runescape  
Watch it now ... you go play! 

It doesn't look a thing like War craft  
But it is so addicting  
Like you imagined when runescape was fun

I said It doesn't look a thing like War craft  
But it is so addicting  
Like you imagined when runescape was fun  
**Originally written and performed by the Killers called "When you Were Young"**


	25. Smells like Rune Spirit

Load up your bows  
PK your friends  
Run don't lose  
Go and Pk them  
He has a dragon sword  
You can't be unheard  
I know I know

Stand by the Birds

Mello (x 16)

With them dead now we're more dangerous  
Here we are now  
Fight us  
I feel weak I just missed  
Here we are now  
Fight us  
A rune arrow  
A bow n' arrow  
A hack-o  
My account you  
Yea

My grade was bad on my writing test  
And now I feel real obsessed  
Our little clan has always been  
We will always kill till the end

Mello (x 16)

With them dead now we're more dangerous  
Here we are now  
Fight us  
I feel weak I just missed  
Here we are now  
Fight us  
A rune arrow  
A bow n' arrow  
A hack-o  
My account you  
Yea

This a game made by a britIt looks easy to make  
I have been playing for a while  
I need to guard  
No one is kind  
Let's sell, play forever, never mind

Mello (x 16)

With them dead now we're more dangerous  
Here we are now  
Fight us  
I feel weak I just missed  
Here we are now  
Fight us  
A rune arrow  
A bow n' arrow  
A hack-o  
My account you  
Yea

**This song was originally written by Nirvana  
**


End file.
